You Don't Fool Me
by toddntan
Summary: All adults are liars, wouldn't Brooke agree? But a mini mohawk rockstar makes Broody disagree! 'Cos lies make brothers enemies & lovers lose a friend, still you're fooling no one in the very end. BLP NH BN
1. You Don't Fool Me

My Brooke/Damon crossover is my first priority but I pride myself on keeping my word when it comes to requests…

Much Respect Homie.

Thanks to Gemella for being My Fucking inspiration!

**I. Liar, Liars **

*******

**Thirteen Years After Season 6**

**2021**

Golden sunrays streamed pass tethered blinds into a heavily cluttered bedroom. Like burning embers, each burst of light warmed the bedroom's whitewashes walls. Bright oranges and ripe yellows spewed across the placid canvas whilst heavenly air currents rippled from the open window. Spring breezes washed into the room like a calming ocean and submerged the room's owner in a cool atmosphere.

A brooding eleven year old sat in his bed, legs buried under Spiderman sheets. Red, white, and blue cloth bunched around the masculine brunette reminiscent to a babe's swaddling clothes. As uncomfortable as it might have been, the comforter and bed sheets made a perfect mantle for his new laptop. Tiny fingers pecked away at a shiny black keyboard. Small digits barely nudged the letters as sentences filled the green and black spotted camouflage laptop. _Tap, tap, tap…_

Its shiny exterior only enhanced the monitors vibrate light and exposed the eleven year olds e-journal. The entire life of Kailan Keith Davis-Scott could be found within the motherboard of Dell laptop. Secrets, horrible little details that most parents wanted untold filled the journal. Ky shifted the computer in his lap as piercing baby blues read the paragraph in triumph:

_Adults think they know what's best but all adults are liars. My Mom and my dad lie to protect our family. My uncle suspects he's really my father but is afraid to lose my cousin who could possibly be my sister. Meanwhile, he hates my Dad though he claims it's because he's been stalking my God mom relentlessly. But my God Mom really misses my half-brother whom I know is my cousin. _

_And finally, my mom really hates my Aunt but she's too stupid to know it._

_Fin_

"The end for today," Kai ran a satisfied right hand over a buzzed mini-Mohawk. Dark tresses pushed spiky shoots up against his rough palm and he scratched his scalp. Yawning, "Ah, now its X-box time."

His X-Box rested on his dark oak dresser beside an assortment of action figures. The white - green buttoned game system contrasted the dark green Ben10 aliens and Justice League characters. Piles upon piles fell from the dresser top onto the hardwood floor. Almost as many were stuffed in the bookshelf that covered the little boy's entire left wall - top to bottom. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of toy trucks and lined the rooms circumference.

The plastic vehicles followed the racetrack his uncle spent hundreds of dollars to send him. Though, he never really met his mysterious uncle other than brief sightings outside of his Birthday parties. Even then Ky wasn't allowed to tell either parent of his 'uncles' presence. Further proving how spoiled the tiny man was by his _pretend_ uncle and parents was the plasma television his mother bought him last year.

Of course, his father was shocked to find his son enjoying a bigger television than even he owned.

"Last Odyssey," Rasping adrenaline bubbled in his voice. The miniature Scott shut his laptop and pushed it onto this mattress. Kicking the covers away, basketball shorts stuck to his leathery skin. "Prepare for me to kick your hard As-"

"ROCKSTAR!"

Shouting echoed only a second before Kai's bedroom door burst open._ POW_, the door slammed into the wall as larger than life yet physically petite brunette leap into the room. The little boy was taken aback as his mother raced over to him holding one hand behind her back. A yellow mock turtleneck Chanel dress hugged voluptuous curves as creamy legs nearly tripped over black pumps.

Randomly, the Fashionista kicked toys from her path in her fierce gallop towards the stunned little boy. Kai could barely speak when the gorgeously mature female bent over him. Russet bangs extended from her up-do hairstyle and tickled his cheek. Brooke' left hand literally latched onto his arm and grabbed him out of bed.

"Wake up! Wake that the little tushy up! I have a surprise for my Big man, Rockstar!"

"Ha-ha, ma?" Kai couldn't help but laugh at his mother's dimpled grin. Reflexively, the tiny Scott shot her the same glorious dimples. "What's going on? Did dad burn the eggs and we get to go out to eat again instead of choking on _Dads Eggs of Death_?"

"Puh-hahaha," _Eggs of Death_? The founder of one of the biggest clothing company's in the country chuckled at her son. Hazel greens winked as she tossed her head reflectively. "Uh, well yeah but that not the best news!"

"It's not?" Rosy cheeks blushed with excitement. His mother stooped over slightly to face her freakishly tall son. He was already to her chest and soon he would be towering over her if not his father. Brooke pinched his cheek and shook it to her son's annoyance, "No Sonny boy, guess what day it is!"

"Ma!" Little hands batted her hand from his cheek. Looking upwards, eyes as clear as the morning sky shimmered in a glossy brilliance. Rich cerulean irises always stole souls and turned cleansed them under the torturous sun even as he complained, "Stop ma, and tell me what today is?"

"Today…" Brooke pulled her left hand behind her back. Eagerly, Kai bounced up and down to see what she was hiding. Teasingly, his mother sighed, "Oh well today is just any regular old day."

"Momma!" Kai threw his arms around her waist pleadingly. Gangly arms flailed at the item behind her back until he brushed material. The raven haired Scott traced the smooth board, hands rolling multiple wheels. "A skateboard, Ma? Is that it? Is it really all mine?"

He pulled away from her to display an 'in awe' face.

"Mhm," his mother nodded as she pulled the green and black camouflage from behind her back.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

His little body leapt once more to press a chaste kiss against his mother's left cheek. Thin lips were soft against her flesh yet a protective love oozed from the boy's embrace. They both knew that he would do any and everything for his mother and that pushed Brooke to spoil her little boy to his heart's desire. His arms tightened around her shoulders and he snuggled into her strawberry scented hair.

"You are the best Mom ever!" He untangled his arms before snatching the board from his mother. Kai pressed the board close to his chest lovingly and kissed the skateboard. "This is the greatest day in my life, Mama!"

"I know." The Fashion queen returned to her regular posture. French manicured nails tugged at her dressing skirts. "Happy semi-birthday, Rockstar!"

Of course, only Brooke Penelope Davis, multimillionaire would celebrate the six month mark of an almost full birthday year. These were the things that made her an extremely rare yet fun mother to have. The brunette could be strict when necessary but when it all came down to the truth, Kailan Keith Davis Scott owned every fraction of her broken heart.

Thus, she watched him marvel at his gift. It was his favorite colors after all and skateboarding was his favorite pastime besides basketball. Basketball. Yet another trait he picked up from his father. Their similarities often made the brunette just as happy as it made her uneasy. Not to mention he was the exact replica of his father except the features he picked up from her.

"Can I go show Dad?"

"Um, he's at the River Court, Rockstar." Hazel irises moved up and down his body. Lanky torso covered in a t-shirt and long legs in pajama pants, his attire was hardly fit to carouse their home town. "…and you know how much I hate you walking alone."

"Ma, I'm eleven and half _now_." He waved his board, "Remember?" Tricky little bugger. "And it's only like two blocks away. Everyone else does it. Even Ryan's mom lets him and he is blind in one eye."

"But Kai-"

"I'm a big boy ma." the brunette boy grinned. Wickedness etched his lips as the corner of his mouth twisted. "And I won't tell grandma that you cut that crazy model she loves so much from the Summer Catalogue."

"Ah!" Brooke gasped at her blackmailing son. He really was a Davis after all. "You wouldn't, you little snitch."

"Please Ma."

"Fine," The Fashion Queen threw up her hands in defeat. Kai could make her do anything with those puppy dog eyes and devilish Scott smirk. Hesitantly, the mother of one warned, "but you better be careful and look both ways before crossing the street."

"I will."

"And grab a sweater young man because if you get sick I'm _gonna_ nag you until you wish school stayed in forever."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Skateboard tossed on the bed, little legs speed to get ready. "I'll be careful, stay on the side walk. I won't even kick over Mr. Donnelly's flower pots either."

The brunette watched her son scamper over to the dirty laundry piled near his closet. The first thing he grabbed was a familiar grey hoodie he'd worn almost all of his life. Brooke felt her body tremble at the memories it brought to her. A life she wanted to forget about though and the drama it entailed. For the rest of her life, the sins that brought her the greatest gift in the world would haunt her.

But Kai was her little Rockstar: feisty, smart, witty, downright mean when he wanted to be. He was a miniature Brooke Davis without the love of pink and a desire to blow things up, her little warrior. Kai slipped the hoodie over his head only to notice his basketball in the mist of the laundry. Grabbing it, the small boy shot his mom a mischievous smile.

Pearly white sparkled in the light of the room, "I'll be back with Dad."

"Don't get into trouble, Kai!"

***

Lucas stared at the rippling waters along the riverbank, tracking the small jumping bugs waddling on the water. Bright rays touched the liquid pond and drew miniature suns over the surface. It was beautiful, the glimmering sight of the sun touching the transparent river. And once evergreens began to dip into the watery body, the Brooder felt alive in a Garden of Eden.

"Luke!?" Nathan's questioning voice filled the blonde with utter repulsion. He wasn't even slightly nervous to meet his estranged brother. Again, "Luke? Dude, I'm sorry I'm late but…"

"Just get to the point of why I'm here, Nate."

Fist reflexively clenched at the sound of his brother's voice. Anger tightened rough muscles and the blonde barely acknowledged his half-sibling. Instead he listened to Nathan's heavy feet crunching against the chipping pavement. Heavy soles crushed the shattered remains of the River court floor, old hoop barely even standing.

Blonde hairs rustled as the wind began to pick up as if to alert the world of the change of atmospheres. Tension coursed through both males and their Alpha tendencies flourished. The NBA point guard came to a halt at his brother's side. Jet black hair framed and even darker and blacker expression.

"Business." The darker haired Scott was straight to the point. "Where's the family?"

"You mean the one you stole?"

Below the belt already…

Nathan felt his temper raising but he knew his brother was practically a ticking time bomb. The brothers hadn't exactly ended on great terms after Haley left him but there was more to it. Tons more. Well, someone had to be the bigger man and it may as well be him.

"Look Luke, this is about Jamie."

Jaime… all drama ceased under the beloved child's name. Lucas couldn't hate his brother now, not when the point of him coming to Tree Hill from Denver was about his nephew. The blonde's shoulders fell into a slump and his brother repeated the sentiment. There was no reason to fight – for now.

Nathan stifled a cry, "Uhm, we're doing a benefit for Parent's of Lost and Abducted Children."

We?

"You mean _we_ as in you and Brooke?"

He hated to ask but it was killing him to think that the woman he'd loved nearly half of his life was now sleeping with his brother. The Raven haired Scott nodded nonetheless. "Yes, Brooke came up with the idea and I think a benefit concert would be great."

"Well," Strong hands massaged his biceps through a black t-shirt. "Oh." Dryness settled in his throat. "Uhm, what can I do to help," His last word was exaggerated, "Jaime?"

"We need to get the word out and you have that big publishing house so…"

"Yeah, gotcha." The blonde nodded. "Basketball not paying enough?" Then the rage resurfaced slightly. Icy depth filled the Brooding Editor, "Or is whoring yourself to my ex not lucrative enough anymore? She owns a fashion empire now, right?"

_He should punch the shirt out of him_, Nathan thought. Instead, he smiled. "Oh, we just want as much people to help as possible over the next three weeks. And how is my sister-in-law slash ex- girlfriend? Still doing that thing with her tongue?"

"Shut-"

"I taught her that, you know." The younger brother chuckled before slapping his brother on the arm, "So where are Peyton and Sawyer-"

BINNNG! BINNNG! BINNNG! The Comet's car horn sounded in answer to Nathan's question. Looking up, both Scott's saw a very blondish red haired Peyton driving towards the court. Bags hung visibly from her eyes while her face was boney and tired. Behind her, and exact replica sat listening to her Nano iPod. Bushy curls were a tangled mess and the preteen wore a scowl.

Nathan couldn't stop the triumphant grin that stretched over his face. He had Brooke and Ky, Lucas had a life of misery and a depressed wife. The Bobcats point guard couldn't imagine a life so dreary, well not any more. Sadness still ate at his soul when he thought of his son's kidnapping and Haley's breakdown. That he couldn't save either of them was his punishment from _GOD._

"Luke come on!"

Lucas grumbled under his breath a few swear words before looking up at his brother. The blonde returned to incensed scowl that his daughter wore and stalked away. Lean legs guided him to the reviving car. Rolling his eyes, the blonde jumped the open entrance of the car. His bum slid over the polished door before he slid down into the seat.

Without as much as a good bye, the three left Nathan in their dust.

***

"Famous artist, starts with R?"

The musical artist name game had started again and Lucas couldn't be more bored. Mostly, he stared at the road as Peyton drove recklessly down the street. Pass the houses of yesteryear, the blonde tried to reflect back to the days when he didn't want to kill him. When his little girl was not some pessimistic teen and his wife didn't suck the life out of him.

"R. Kelly." The Brooder responded half-heartedly. Fuck him, he didn't give a shit! "Final answer."

"WRONG!" Sawyer snapped incredulously from behind her father. The tween rolled her eyes visibly through the rearview. "Seriously, Dad? R. Kelly? I knew you were musically challenged but I didn't think you were an idiot? Do you have any sort of taste?"

_How about I slap the taste from your mouth?_

Okay, he would never do or say that but damn she was on his last nerves.

"I agree," Peyton piped in. Her brittle arm rose up to push her husband playfully. Green eyes managed to fill with a touch of life when speaking of her beloved music. "Who says R. Kelly? Really the dude pissed on little girls."

"I like one or two songs." He though back to Brooke singing the _Ignition Remix_ over the phone to him in high school. "He has a great voice. You have to admit that."

"Loser!" Sawyer snickered and Lucas narrowed his eyes. He glanced up into the rearview mirror at his daughter. "Saw, don't talk that way to me okay. I'm still your father."

"Oh, when you're home I guess." The blonde pulled her headphones towards her ear. "But since you'd rather write and read shitty books-

"SAWYER BROOKE SCOTT!"

Both her mother and father exclaimed but the teen could have cared less. In fact, she went on a good rambling tangent about her parents without considering the consequences. Not that she was ever punished by either parent with the exception of Lucas taking her I-Pod twice. And well, she just didn't care.

"…I mean if anyone is my dad, it's our next door neighbor. At least he remembered my birthday, Oh Daddy and Mommy Dearest."

"Sawyer, don't speak to your father and I that way!" – "Girl you better settle down!"

Their simultaneous orders filled the car with a onslaught of arguments. Sawyer refused to apologize and shouting became intense between the threesome at that moment. That was the way it always was though. Sawyer would disrespect both her parents and both would begin screaming at her.

"I hate you guys so much!" The tween screamed and Peyton yelled even louder, "Now you stop this nonsense right now! You aren't the Queen Bitch around here!"

Sawyer quipped, "Neither are you! You're just a bitter old hag!"

Lucas placed his hands over his ears as the females began to battle it out. It wasn't until his daughter allowed the word "BITCH!" the slip out that he saw his wife let go of the steering wheel. Peyton swung around so quickly that the car wobbled. The Editor blinked at the sight of a little boy bouncing his basketball just crossing the street as Peyton ranted at her daughter.

Shock! Fear! Stun! Panic, hit the Brooder all at once. All logic went out the window as the car swerved towards the tall child current oblivious to the one coming traffic. White headphones extended from his ears to his waist. And his eyes were currently too focused on the bouncing basketball to care about his safety.

"PEYTON WATCH OUT!"

Everyone's head snapped to the road just as the car reached the child. Peyton's foot slammed on the brakes out of reflex only seconds before Lucas grabbed the steering wheel. All of his strength forced the wheel to cut away from the bustling boy whom finally looked up. The comet wiped to the left of the road before coming to a screeching halt.

Stunned, a little boy dressed in none other than a grey Keith's Auto Shop hoodie, blocked the car. The Sawyer-Scott family stared at the youngster as he pulled the hoodie's hood from his head. He revealed a low cut Mohawk and steely eyes more familiar than any of them could express.

Deju Vu…

"Ugh," the boy grabbed his pall and raced away from the open topped car. Glancing at her husband, Peyton nodded slowly, "Lucas, that kid… looks like, was, well he's you."


	2. BreakEven

Apparently I owe some very gorgeous reviewers a Put You To Bed update. Well, never fear, Homies. I'll get on that as soon as my muse gives me a swift kick to the balls… OUCHers! I swear!

**Shout to all my favorite and most fucking awesome homies/reviewers ever**: DANI OTH, Smartie01, Virgenie, Sweetestgirl123, Shelby, MadeleineV, 3 Brucas, caseycoop, WW86, onetreehillgirl066,moonkisss, BDavisLScott23, OTH-Brucas-love, Brulian4ever, bjq, Love me some Julian, ILoveSarahSophia, koumi11, dianehermans, sobreyra274, HighTideGuy

Next Update - Brooke&Damon| Haley&Dean Crossover fiction

As always Gemella…

**II. BreakEven**

_Quarter after One, I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_And Said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_& I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

MTV's Road to the Video Music Awards played over Tric's widescreen overhead projector. It's burning bright brilliance drained color from the cool purple walling towards the video attraction. On the screen, the acoustic version of the Lady Antebellum hit song was played by none other than a rocked out Haley James former Scott. Her beautiful voice didn't compare to her gorgeous appearance. Cropped reddish blonde tangles flared in layers whilst brown eyes were hidden in black mascara. Even her clothes were dark yet fitted, gloving wide hips.

Meanwhile, colorful scarves hung loosely from her neck. The fabric damn near swallowed the short female-well it would have- except the six inch heeled rocker boots she adorned. Haley James had truly transformed into a rock star, though the price she paid was higher than anyone deserved. From her stool at Tric's empty bar, a handful of dark tresses laid Brooke Davis' delicate left palm. Her elbow rested on the bar and the Fashionista stared up at screen in desperation.

To call or not to call?

That was the Question.

Her tiny right hand molded around her blackberry curve anxiously. Fucking hell, if she didn't have to drive home she surely wouldn't be sober. Not with her ex-boyfriend in town and now she was calling Haley James for the concert benefit. This was going to suck - hard - in a bad way. If the world was supposed to end at some point, the brunette was certain now would be the day. Her glossy bottom lip was caught under the weight of pearling teeth.

"BROOKE!"

Millicent came running over to her boss. Brooke turned towards the racing woman slowly. Hazel greens eyed the stocky assistant wearily. The last thing she need was another bad thing to happen. Millicent carried dress fabric in her hands, stumbling as she spoke: "Oh Brooke, I don't know what to do. Alicia says that the fabric is itchy and in her words," Millie shrugged. "_Not hot enough _for her."

"Ugh," The Fashion Queen squeezed her cell phone irritated. "Gees, who does that has been model think she is? Alicia frickin' Keys?"

Her assistant shrugged lightly to which Brooke rolled her eyes. Sometimes Millie was the most useless person she knew when it came to advice. The founder of clothing company _Clothes Over Bro's _observed the rest of her staff as they shuffled around Tric. For the next few weeks the club would be closed until the Benefit Concert. And with all the decorating and repairs happening, Brooke worried it would never be finished in time.

Not with the gold trimming being added to booths or expanding stage. Underlings pushed racks of clothing back and forth along the hardwood floor. Couture gowns were positioned along the red bricked walls. Backdrops of former rock and roll performers hung like portraits alongside new fashion montages. Even with the club skylights dimmed one could behold the half finished club.

"Well at least the place is coming along nicely." Always overly positive Millicent spoke kindly. Brooke scoffed at the lie. "Puh, if by nicely you mean explosion of puke and suckiness, than yes! This is one big ball of niceness!"

"Oh." the shy assistant looked down at the floor. "I mean, it isn't getting far but I think it will be great in the end."

"Yeah," Brooke rested a comforting arm on her friendly assistant's shoulder, "Sorry if I was mean but I, I just can't seem to call Haley. It's too-"

"Hard?" Millicent questioned to which Brooke nodded. She leaned against the bar. "Yeah, its fucked up you know. Calling her now that me and Nathan are together raising Kailan." She shrugged, "It feels wrong."

"Nathan and I." Millie mumbled passively. Dark curls fell to the fashion queen's shoulders as she looked up in confusion. Brooke raised an eyebrow and in response Millicent insisted. "The correct terminology would be Nathan and I."

"Nathan and I." The Fashionista whined. "My point is that well, it's Haley and I know I promised Nate that if he called Lucas I'd call Haley but… I can't do it."

"I don't blame you." Millicent shifted the fabric in her hands. "You have Kailan to think about. Plus, some secrets he just doesn't need to know right now, correct?"

"Tell me about it." The Boss lady rubbed her phone casing reflectively. "Maybe, maybe I'll just wait until-"

_Bzz, Bzz, Bzzz_! Vibrations rattled against the brunette's hand from her phone. Soft palms stung from the plastic casing rubbing against it. Brooke nodded towards her phone to signal her assistants leave. The little woman weaseled away from the conversation and towards some of the models. _Always working_, Brooke sighed whilst pulling the phone to her ear, not even bothering to check the caller I.D.

He always called at this time and never missed a beat. That was why she loved him so much, for being considerate and kind and even loyal. Yes, her best friend's ex-husband was extremely loyal to her.

"Hey Boy Toy, how's my Rockstar doing?"

Nathan's husky voice teased, "Well better than our son apparently, B. You know that Victoria just called me and said that she saw little superman trying to break cars with his body."

"What?" Panic and Fear quickened her heart beat. "Well is he okay? Is my baby hurt?"

She knew she shouldn't panic but her son was the love of her life. Obviously he was alive and well if Nathan were laughing so heartily as he seemed to be doing over the phone at that second. "Ha-ha-ha, B, our little punk rocker is just fine. Ass night get chewed off when the Vampire granny gets a hold to him though. She spotted him in your store I think."

"Well when I see that little munchkin he is gonna wish Vamp granny got hold to him."

"Good, I want a chance at him too." His voice was steady, "Did you call _her_?" _The woman I am too much of a coward to speak to?_ She could almost hear the words on his breath, "um, cause I spoke to Lucas."

"Lets not talk about this over the phone." _Since I am more chicken than you. _Brooke cupped the phone to her face. "meet me at Tric, Boy Toy."

"Alright B, Love ya."

"Ditto."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"They almost ran me over…"

Kai hid underneath one of the many circular clothes racks in Clothes Over Bro's, silks and satins curtaining around him. The smell of plastic stung the brunette's nostrils as tremors ran up and down his sides. After shock seemed to bubble in his belly and settle over his usually cool demeanor. He couldn't stop shaking. The little Davis-Scott had almost been hit by a car, almost died, yet the only thing running through his mind was how his mother would have been emotionally destroyed if something happened to him.

Anxious hands gripped his basketball tightly. Bumpy texture scrapped tough palms and Kai held his breath. Baby blue irises watched shoppers passing feet click by. Crap, crap, crap… if his mother ever found out she would have a heart attack. Furthermore, not only would he be grounded for life but more importantly his estranged family was in town. He wasn't certain exactly what miracle _GOD _had worked but his appreciation and hesitation were both obvious.

_My Aunt and My-_

"KAILAN DAVIS! WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING, GRANDSON!?"

His grandmother's cranky voice exploded throughout the crowded boutique. Customers glanced at the tall woman currently charging pass colorful racks of couture wear. Teens and their mothers huddled together as pin straight locks flapped past the cowering females. Here presence was bold, strong, purely intimidating once a searing scowl crossed her face. Even lacy dresses which usually shimmered dimmed under the tyrant's angry approach.

_Click! Clack! _Six inchGucci pumps slammed against polished oak. _Click! Clack! _Punctures became more prevalent the closer Victoria Davis came to her grandson's location. It was like a Game of Marco Polo with that mature older woman. Kai pushed his basketball to the floor and quickly tugged the material of his makeshift hideaway slight apart. Immediately, he was met with black stocking covered legs.

_Please don't find Gammy Witchtoria! Please don't find me!_

"Ah-ha!" Victoria gave a maniacal hooray and Kai knew he was done for. It was either fight or flight time. "Found you, you little sneaky brat!"

"Dang it!" Kailan groaned, knowing he was about to be lectured for one crime or another. "Whatever they said I did, I didn't do!"

"Oh this is all you!" The menacing female grabbed the metal rack. "You have some explaining to do young man, now out of this rack and into the storage room!"

"Well…" Kai paused in reflection, "If I come out, am I _gonna_ get into trouble?"

"Does that loser producer your mom had a fling with make crappy movies?"

Yes, double yes.

"Now get over here, Kailan!"

Perhaps she had seen the near fatal accident or knew about him clogging her toilet with last night's meatloaf surprise. Either way, the eleven year old refused to go down without a fight. Immediately, little arms swung the clothes back until he was allowed an exit. The towering tyke scrambled onto his hands and knees in a last ditch attempt to escape. His entire body zoomed from under the rack precisely as his grandmother bent over to snatch him.

"Come here!" The older brunette shouted at her grandson. Withering arms shot out towards the evading child but Kailan slapped her hands from his face. No thought for consequences, the little urchin rolled out from under the clothing rack to his Gammy's chagrin. "Get off this dirty floor now!"

Nosy shoppers turned their attention towards the business lady and her troubled prey. Haphazardly, the Mohawk-ed brunette rotated back onto his hands and knees. Adrenaline forced the tiny escape artist to slither towards a table filled with rainbow hued shirts. _Slap, slap,_ firm knees slammed painfully against the rich oak hard. Kailan winced but kept dodging his predator with fill force. Victoria nearly tripped as the little boy zigzagged from her chasing arms.

"Ha-ha, LOOK AT HIM GO!" Customers laughed and giggled at the retreating little brunette and his grandmother. Older women cooed with pure delight. "ISN'T THAT THE MOST PRECIOUS THING YOU EVER SAW? BAD JUST LIKE MY SON!"

"Kailan Davis," She never called him Davis-Scott. The name always made her feel ill and to be honest she loathed all things Scott. Gruffly, the older woman raced behind him, "stop this shenanigans this instance! Behaving like that no good father of yours!"

"Which one?!" Kailan's hands smacked the hardwood floor and he skirted towards the door exit.

Bitterness aside, one had to admit that the little Davis was feisty. This trait, however much it was inherited, infuriated his grandmother. Not to mention her irritation at the laughing Tree Hill population. Those country peasants were citing: "THAT'S SO CUTE! WONDER WHAT THE LITTLE FELLA DID!?"

Victoria kicked out her foot, slamming the heel of her shoe down on the eleven year olds baggy pajama pants. _Crsk!_ The heel hooked onto the loose fabric and nearly ripped as it halted the fleeing child. Kai's pants almost slipped down and he paused to grab the stretchy band at his waist. Using his brief standstill to her advantage the Co-CEO of _Clothes Over_ _Bro's_ leaned towards her grandson.

An evil right hand snatched his ear and yanked him hard.

"OW! That hurt Gammy!" Kai cried out once a harsh sting shot through his ear. His grandmother's wrinkled face smirked, "Now get up or I'll box the other one, too!"

"Okay, Okay!" The little boy slowly raised his hands from the floor. Intense lower body strength pulled the eleven year old on his feet without the assistance of his hands. Tugging, his grandmother dragged him back towards the store's innards. Both passed the watchful audience, the mischievous little runt rolling his eyes, "Can you let go of my ear, Gammy. This is child abuse."

"AWWW," Spectators responded and Victoria growled lowly at her grandson.

"Silence," Pseudo kindness was extended towards the customers, "Never mind my grandson. He's a handful and a half but I love him, right _Kailan_." The extension of his name followed an ear squeeze that left the boy with little choice in answers. "Yes?"

"B-b-best," Wheezing out and nodding simultaneously, "…Grandma in the whole world, my grandma is."

"AWWW!" There was another chorus of sighs and admiration as Victoria guided her grandson into the storeroom turned office.

Brooke's office was a mixture of a workshop and computer lab. Three Sewing machines lined the back walls and colorful material stacked in every corner. All of her sketches were spread out on wooden easels while B. Davis Magazine covers hung like portraits on the wall. Purple paint glamorized the office space and the pink Mac computer made the store room professional.

Kailan pulled away from his grandmother once they were completely inside. Wrinkled hands grabbed the metal, white door and slammed it closed. POW! The room shook and Kailan jumped slightly. Though Fear soon left him as his mother's fight returned to his dark brows.

Dimples became tortuous vices as the little boy smirked, "Gammy, you're quick for an old broad."

"And you are dumb for a Davis, little boy."

They didn't dislike each other – not at all actually.

Both were quite fond of each other because of their simple understanding. Both wanted what was best for his mother and her daughter, Brooke Davis. They were family after all, but that didn't stop their back and forth relationship. Victoria nagged the little boy and he would make little comments that some might find inappropriate but his grandmother loved to see the Davis Snark alive and well inside her heir apparent.

"What did I do, Gammy?"

Kai stared at the woman as she moved behind her daughter's desk. The older lady pointed to the computer screen. "Does any of _this_ ring a bell?"

The little boy shrugged and Victoria read in her staunch voice, "Let's see… Oh yes," she glared down at the screen as she quoted, "Fashion Baller23's Blog update: YOU DON'T FOOL ME!"

"Oh," narrowed lips hooted in an 'o' shape. His blog/e-journal had been discovered. Damn it. "See that was just a way to let off steam." Pudgy fingers clasped and twiddled, "You know, express myself without any carnage…"

"No…" Her hand went up to stop him. She continued to read though extremely angered. "My mom and dad are Famous and I'm-" Looking at him, "Captain Obvious if you don't think people will know who you are! I told you about your father to build some character not write tabloid fodder."

"It's not tabloid fodder."

"Delete it!"

Kai bristled, "But I have over forty-six followers. I can't delete it."

"If the wrong person reads this trash, your mother's career could be ruined."

"No big name publisher will ever get hold of this, Gammy." The mini-Davis tucked his hands into his pants pockets. Level shoulders slumped in his baggy pullover. "Trust me."

"I want it deleted Kailan." Victoria turned her back to the tiny male agitatedly. Dark eyes searched the room for anything to focus on but her whining grandson. "I will not allow this rubbish to destroy everything _I've_ built."

It would only take one tabloid to discover that blog and figure out who _this_ celebrity kid was - then all hell would break loose. Years of building a family fashion empire would be wasted and shareholders would leave. There was nothing worse than a successful company without its major shareholders. With already C/B losing steam and allure with consumers (citing that the company was no longer '_sexy_'), a scandal like this could either make or break the company.

The older Davis wasn't willing to take the risk.

"Fine Gammy." Kai's hands thrust up from his pockets in submission. His grandmother turned towards the boy and smirked. Rolling his eyes, Kailan insisted, "I'll delete it tonight."

"You better," Victoria mumbled. "Now, what were you doing running in front of cars? I saw you while my driver was pumping gas and lets just say: _you were nearly road kill_." Dark irises narrowed at the little boy, "Are you trying to get yourself killed, little boy?"

"No ma'am, but can't we talk about this on our way home?"

"Hmm, have it your way." Victoria snapped. "It's past four, so we have to go see your mother at Tric."

**

* * *

**

**~-&-~**

* * *

**Questions. I have more questions than any kid in the world. Why was I born into such chaos? Why does all this money and gifts mean nothing when I think about my two Dads? Do either of my fathers know the truth? I should be mad at my mom, but I can't be. Not when I love her so much, when she's always there for me. Some days I just wish it was just her and me, no drama, no lies….**

**But then I think of my dad - the guy who I want to be just like- and I realize I love being his son.**

**

* * *

**

**~-&-~**

* * *

Green eyes scanned the computer screen intensely. Her vision trailed Fashion Baller23's blog sentences word for word and Sawyer Brooke Scott couldn't help but wonder who _this _kid could be. His location was listed as North Carolina but that was all the information she managed to acquire. And that alone stroked some fiery instigative gene within the stunning little blonde. Thus golden spirals dipped over her bright pink laptop from the breakfast bar.

"Luke, where are we _gonna _put my albums? Maybe the old Nursery and Sawyer can have the old guest room?"

_Figures. I get the smaller crappy room. _

Momentarily, the stick thin teenager glanced up at her parents. All around her, her parents moved suitcases filled with her clothing. From the corner of flaxen lashes the tween observed her father lifting a cream suede couch while her mother struggled to carry in a box of albums. Hundreds of venal discs were unloaded on the counter before the music loving mother returned with more. Both adult blondes seemed happy oblivious to her existence as always.

White headphones were packed in Lucas' ears and he hummed lightly to the sounds of Usher's Hey Daddy. Sawyer noticed sadness in her father's eyes but she dared not question it. Lucas was known to be extremely solemn if not completely broody at times therefore the little girl knew not to get too testy with her father. Besides, since almost running over that strange kid the blonde male had been oddly more distant than usual.

"Luke!" Peyton stumbled back into the house with more music. "Lucas Scott, are you even listening to me?"

Boggling eyes cut to the masculine blonde currently setting down a loveseat. A tanned box shifted in skeletal arms as she moved towards her husband. Carelessly, Lucas shifted the couch and loveseat towards the television. The strong male barely used an ounce of energy to rearrange the furniture. In fact, the Brooder still adorned his dress white dress shirt and black slacks. Silk sleeves rolled up past his elbow, displaying muscular biceps.

His wife stalked over to him angrily. _Click, Clack_… Her high heels punched divots into the hardwood floor which everyone should have heard. Well, everyone except the blonde currently dancing along horribly to the new song he discovered on Brooke's Imeem Playlist. It wasn't until his wife swung her brittle hands at his headphone strings that Lucas looked up.

Peyton snatched the headphones from his ears, speakers popping out of his ears.

"Hey!" The blonde backed away from his wife in aggravation. Quickly, he tugged the strings towards his pants pocket were his black rectangular iPhone rested. Quickly, he tucked the still echoing headphones into the cloth material. "What the hell? You could have torn up my cell, Peyt."

Sawyer watched her mother cross boney arms over her chest. The blonde female cocked her head to the side to peer at her husband. Displeasure crossed her elongated chin, "Well if you listened to me instead of listening to that gay wannabe gangster, welfare music than-"

"Gay? Wannabe, welfare?" That was completely disrespectful to say among other things. "Are you PMSing or was that meant to make you look like an over privileged bigot?"

Countdown to the Royal Rumble, WWE style:

_Ten_.

"No," the music buff insisted with the toss of blonde spirals. Coarse tangles flew over her face. "I didn't mean it that way. But come on Lucas, since when do you channel Nathan with all this rap, pop, and overall commercial music bull? Next you'll tell me you like those sellouts: the Kings of Leon or even Muse."

_Nine_. _Eight_. _Seven_.

Sawyer could see her father beginning to grow restless at the mention of her uncle's name. The thirteen year old wasn't sure why her father and uncle hated each other but her mother claimed it was because of her Aunt Haley. When Nathan finally pursued her Aunt Brooke, well the world known as the Scott brothers exploded into a thousand little pieces. Honestly, Sawyer Brooke Scott wasn't dumb enough to think that excuse was viable.

"Sure do. The Kings of Leon rock and you can stick your Muse hate in your mouth and blow because they rock."

_Six_. _Five_. _Four_.

_Oh brother._

Sawyer knew where this was going. Her mother would explode and get drunk; her father would go pop pills as usual or disappear to work. Meanwhile, she would be left to clean up her mother's puke all because of some lame musical war. Although, he mother did have a point about her father's music choice. Some had to tell him and it may as well be her.

Though, this wasn't some ordinary argument compared to ones of the past. There were underlying tones that both her parents were trying to shield her from. The teen pushed her laptop closed before whirling around on her rotating stool to face her arguing parents. Both were in the midst of a huge yelling match to the point where her mother was pointing in her father's face.

"Why are you never satisfied with deep meaningful music? Why do you need that stupid, slutty difficult to understand shit? Music that is all over the place and so poppy? What's wrong with content art?"

For a moment Sawyer felt like her parents weren't battling over music but over… personalities. The blonde female was at her wits end with this debate until she heard her father casually toss out. "…Besides, who wants to listen to emo music that makes you _wanna_ slash your wrist."

"Is that what _my_ music does?" Possessiveness, never a good thing. "Ever since we almost hit _that_ Kid," Now she was stressing words. "That kid we both saw something in, a secret in. Well, you've been listening to_ her _music. WHY?"

Sawyer's brows furrowed in confusion as stared at her father awaiting a response to this _HER _allegation.

"Maybe," Lucas folded his muscular arms over his burling chest, "for once, I _wanna _try being happy instead of depressed like you. Every fucking day you are bitching about something and every fucking day I wonder why I haven't leapt in front of a moving bus yet?"

_Three_. _Two_…

"Well maybe you shouldn't have married someone like me." Green eyes slowly began to burn with tears. Boiling liquid slipped down her cheeks and she cried, "Maybe that Vegas phone call was a mistake. Maybe the state championship was a mistake."

"I didn't say that so don't you dare put words into my mouth." Blue eyes cast over to his daughter. Venom left his voice just as quickly as if had come. Softly he pleaded, "Sawyer, go to your room for a minute, okay."

The teenager's gaze shifted between her mother and her father. They weren't far away at all- at least not physically- but mentally both mother and father were on separate islands in hell. She should have said '_yes sir'_ and left but the look in her mother's eyes broke her heart. Instead, the tween shook her head in resistance.

"No! I'm tired of watching the two of you fight, Dad. And, and this is really your fault. Maybe if you were around more often-"

"I said to your room!" His hand whipped out towards the bedrooms, index finger guiding her. Peyton covered her eyes with her hands as more sobs came. Sawyer grabbed her laptop from the counter and set it in her lap. "No, fuck that and you if you think I'm _gonna_ stay in the dark about my family!"

_One_.

Did she just say **Fuck**?

Lucas mouth literally gapped open and his wife sobbed even harder. Was this serious? In what world did children speak to their parents this way and live to see the next day. The brooding publisher bawled his fists in anger. His mother would never put up with such disrespect and neither would he. Strong legs pushed away from his weeping wife towards his little girl snarling at him in equal rebellion.

"I said!" He halted before the small tween, towering over her in bitter reproach. "Get to your room now, Saw! Your disrespect will not be tolerated so either get to you room or you're grounded."

"PLEASE!" Peyton's damsel in distress anguished cry went unheard by the arguing father daughter duo.

Sawyer crinkled her noise before biting out, "I'm not scared of you, Dad. You're not _gonna_ do a damn thing because you're a failure who's passive aggressive and too dumb to do shit about it! Shit, I'd rather you be like Grandpa Dan cause at least he has ba-"

"SHUT UP!"

Rage coursed through his veins and before he knew it, the Brooder was thrusting out at his daughter. The child shrunk back in absolute fear, back slamming into the counters edge. Pain shoot from the connection point to her boggling eyes. Tears flushed down her rosy cheeks out of nowhere, causing her to nearly choke. Fear tensed her muscles and she thought that her father had finally gone crazy. He was going to hit her -she knew it.

Chills went up and down her body from the blonde male's omnipotent countenance. Lucas' massive hands forced their way into her lap, fingers like twisting pythons. Pulsating phalanges wrapped around her pink skinned laptop harshly. Complete and utter rage allowed him to yank the computer faster than the speed of light. A burning heat settled over the laptop trail and Sawyer felt her heart stop.

"You don't want to obey!" Parental authority punched the child hard than any fist could ever do. Wiggling the laptop he yelled at her. "Try living without this!"

"What?" Sawyer whispered sheepishly. "Wha-wha-what are you talking about?"

Without warning, her father swung his arm backwards. Built muscles jumped with all the power behind the swing. The shiny computer dangled near his huffing shoulder. The Brooder turned his sculpted form from the whining tween towards his wife. Lucas pitched the laptop pass his wife as hard as he could. _Swoosh! _"Ugh, this!"

Pink metal went flying into the opposite wall like a lightning bolt. _POW! _Shrill pounding echoed in the air upon top popped opened upon contract only to crash into the floor. Tiny fragments exploded over the floor, glass spraying everywhere. The monitor literally shook and a ragged crack ran through the transparent layer. Lights flickered on and off for a brief second then finally completely died.

Both Sawyer and Peyton let out a sharp shriek.

"DAD!"- "LUCAS!"

"N_oooo_w," Depth strengthened his menacing tenor. Blue eyes flashed dark in the exact moment that he whipped around to the miniature blonde. Massive biceps flexed and contracted in finger point. "You will obey me! You will be quiet! And you will respect me! Or so help me _GOD _I will send you to a boarding school in the worst third world country where you'll drink your own piss!"

His bark was terrifying and the teen felt her eyes sting.

Hot liquid pulled from bloodshot irises to crowded golden lashes. Fear and heartache shock her to the core and the little girl couldn't help but sob. "ah_mmm_…" One sob unleashed thousands causing the blonde to shiver. Her body crumbled up like a spider under her father's angry gaze. Then the crying stutters, "I hate you, Daddy! Why, why, why, wh-why do you treat me like something you don't want?"

Lucas stared at his daughter completely lost. All the pent-up rage within him from before dissolved into confusion. Wasn't it Sawyer who disrespected him? Who wouldn't allow herself to be grounded? It wasn't his fault that she never listened. Was it? Apparently, his wife thought so. Peyton raced over to her daughter still crying as well. Bush blonde tresses mingled with identical blonde coils as mother and daughter cuddled together.

"It's okay, baby." The former record label owner petted her daughter. "I know how you feel, baby. But we, we love you so much."

"I give up." The blonde male threw up his hands in submission. "You both are going to drive me crazy! I'm going for a walk."

He didn't wait for a response or even a plea for him to stay. Something inside of him had broken a long time ago and now he just didn't give a fuck. Usually he lived his life in a solitary state of mind. Or he was completely and totally isolated from his family by work or any obtainable substance. Thus he left his wife and daughter alone in his childhood home. Lucas walked, jogged, ran, and did everything possible to relieve the stress of his family from his shoulders.

Some days he hated his family with everything in him. Other days he loved them with a passion unbelievable but mostly he wanted rid of the pain. Rid of the life he chose thirteen years ago and that continued to haunt him even when he tried to make things right. Perhaps that was the problem though. Perhaps he should have never tried to make things different from what destiny planned for him.

Maybe then he wouldn't be a bitter, lonely man still pinning after the life he gave away. Maybe he wouldn't miss his best friend more than life if he had just kept his mouth closed. Haley James should have listened to him though. Listened when he told her that something was going on with their family. She should have never pushed him aside and labeled him fucking crazy.

"_Nathan, Nathan stop! Ha-ha!"_

_She was giggling, giggling way to loudly for him not to notice. He'd been watching her since the wedding ended and she went running past him like her hair was caught on fire. Chocolate waves bellowed in the crisp air whilst golden sun beams chased the red tint of those tresses. Though, the fitted gown encasing the beauty was a dark evergreen – definitely not her color. Yet she was still perfect amongst the hundreds of relatives._

_Guest filled the chalky auditorium, crowding almost every corner. Lucas peered through mangled arms at the brunette tickling his best friend's husband. Her laugh was infectious and beautiful. Something, everything inside him wanted to be the reason for that glorious laugh but alas he was not. No, it was his brother whom managed to bring a charming smile to the dimpled goddess. _

_Standing beside Haley, the Brooder folded his arms over his chest._

_She was doing this on purpose, flirting with his brother._

"… _first she sunk her claws into poor Cooper."_

_Honey hued irises rolled as the bride and groom. A gorgeous bride whirled on the dance floor in a pink Brooke Davis Original wedding gown. crimson strands fell down the length of the bride's shoulders as her light brunette-haired groom held her close ."And now that redheaded devil has latched on Nathan's poor sports agent Clay. Ugh, disgusting. Right Lucas?" _

"_um, yeah whatever?" Baby blues froze on his ex-girlfriend and brother. "So, Brooke and Nathan," he looked down at Haley whom was lost in her menacing glare at Rachel. Nudging her with his elbow, "Hales, did you hear me? I was saying Brooke and Nathan are closer than when I left."_

_The strawberry blonde shrugged, "Oh yeah. We've all gotten pretty close since you and Peyton moved with Sawyer. Its been, well its been really nice to be close again."_

"_Close?" Lucas questioned, "exactly how close is close?" The blonde Author caught the stiffness and tension that filled the room. "Not that I'm implying anything."_

_He questioned his own reaction even as he spoke it. However, everything in his heart told him to be wary of his brother and his ex-girlfriend. Brooke was vulnerable after she dumped Julian Baker on his sorry ass. He'd cheated with some horrible actress like all idiots whom were ever blessed enough to date Brooke Davis. Nathan, well he was just Nathan and lately the Naley Marriage as Brooke called them was suffering. _

_Not that his marriage was going any better._

_Which, Haley James Scott was eager to point out._

"_Excuse me." Tiny claws captured his tux sleeve. Haley yanked him ear level, "don't you ever imply something so vile, Luke. Brooke's one of my best friends, Jamie's God mother, and a good person as is my husband They love me and I love them. Besides, you're just miserable in your marriage and want company."_

"_Hales!"_

"_Go to hell Lucas."_

Flaxen lashes fluttered wildly under the setting sun. Lucas found himself standing in a dirty pathway, pants covered in mud. Where he managed to go, his heart had led him there to it. A familiar brick building filled cerulean prisms with his mother's old club, TRIC. Pavement was covered in vans and fashionable workers unloading posters and material. It was a strange sight but the smell of yesteryear, vodka, sex, and laughter still lingered.

Home.

Finally, he was home.

Lucas made a swift movement towards the building but stopped short at the sight of his ex pushing through the entrance. Small and petite, beauty knew no other name than Brooke Davis. She was dressed in one of her many couture dresses, a bright yellow splash of sunshine. Those very rays seemed to hit the inside of his heart. Breath became a struggle and his heart pounded against his chest.

"Brooke," He whispered her name, the syllables like heaven on his lips.

Once more he moved forward only this time it wasn't Brooke's presence that shocked him. It was his brother, brother's son grandmother racing towards her that caused his eternal halt. The tall boy collided with his mother lovingly. Long arms wrapped around her waist and both father and grandmother met them at Brooke's side. They were a family. A real, genuine family - that image alone made him ill.

Neither his brother nor ex deserved happiness when Haley, Sawyer, Peyton's and his lives were miserable.

And he would make sure they didn't have it.

Staring at his nephew, "One way or Another."

**

* * *

**

Thanks all the reviewers whom I will thank personally next chapter. But this is a rushed chapter so… Sadness and all that shit.

**Ha-ha, Read and Review Homies, LOL… :D**

XxX


	3. White Blank Page

**II. White Blank Page**

It happened every 18th of July.

Nathan sat at the pub's bar in the mist of darkness. Accompanied only a bottle of liquor and two shots of tequila. The basketball star clasped a small shot glass and pushed it against taunt lips. Cold liquid dumped into his mouth, spiraling pass his uvula. Vodka numbed his body - a tranquilizer of sorts. Gushing bubbly burned the apex of his throat and sizzled against his larynx. A series of coughs attested to choking yet he remained claim. "Ahm, A_hmmm_…"

Jet black tresses flung forward as his fist hit the bar. _Crrrsk! _large grippers banged the wooden countertop loudly. But no one gave a damn. He blended well with the Average Joes currently dancing in the Blue Post. Their bodies were mashed together in search of sweaty solace. Wide hips ground seductively into jutting pelvises oozing of heated sex and lust. The scent was tangy and smothering but filled him with a sense of belonging.

One alcoholic to a hundred others, green liquor splashed onto the wooden dance floor. **Fuck him, he was drunk as hell**. Red, yellow and green light projectors danced overhead with the grace of swaying angels. Flickers, in and out, darkness raced away from the blinding display. Cool baby blues started at the rays bouncing from his shot glass. Hues sparkled from the glass reflection into acute pupils. From the glass, he could make out tiny forms dancing once again every so slowly.

All the same, except a beautiful female in the oddest shade of green.

Haley. Jamie. Both. Haunted. Him.

"_JAMIE!" - "DADDY, HELP ME!" - "HE'S GOT MY SON!"_

_Fear. Panic. Tears. Nathan bomb rushed through the crowded mall lobby, muscular arms shoving bodies left and right. Unforgivable strength arose from nervous adrenaline, sharp elbows slammed into oncoming traffic. Hundreds of citizens barricaded the NBA star from his son's little form. Tangled limps transformed into a anti-forgeable wall between the desperate father and his child. Yet and still, the raven haired male raced down the mall pathway._

_He couldn't breath, pressure was strangling his lungs. Jamie… no GOD! What if his little boy was taken by a murder or a rapist? Food pushed up his esophagus in disgust and dizziness stole his breath but heavy feet were relentless. Blue irises welled with salty libation and the younger Scott Brother's vision blurred. Human after human, little blondes his sons age. Almost involuntarily, the male grabbed a little boy. Gigantic Hands clamped down on a small child whom gasped, "Argh!"_

"_Jamie! Please be, Jamie." Yanked the little boy around, only for him to cry out. "Let go of me."_

_A blonde female beside him yelled. "Let go of my Son!" _

_Immediately, a leather purse swung out at him. SMACK! It punched into his left eye at an angle. Pain burst over his entire face from the contact point. Massive hands clasped over his wounded eye following a terrible yet silent wince. The woman quickly grabbed her son and raced away. Nathan stampeded backwards before doubling over in pain. Screams exploded from a haggard vocal cord! _

"_JAMIE! SOMEONE HELP ME! MY SON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" _

_A few strangers pointed at him, "Isn't that NBA star, Nathan Scott?"_

_For the first time in his life, fame meant nothing._

_There was nothing he could do._

His back stiffened, stillness encompassing his body. Did she still blame him as much as he blamed himself? If he hadn't turned his back for that second, hadn't been signing autographs… _GOD, _he should have killed himself a long time ago. Droplets flooded his eyes and the athlete turned around slowly. Each inch he moved, her name came out, "Hay-" breath. "Lee…I-"

"_You're weak!" Punch after punch struck his chest. "You lost our little boy! You're just a weak human being. A horrible father."_

"Haley?" Meek whimpers. Or was it Brooke? "B?"

Once he turned towards the female fully, his day dream was shattered. There was no brunette before him, but a blonde. It hit him like a stack of bricks… the rage. He wanted her to be _her_. His savior. His compass. Thick brows furrowed as the skinny blonde elbowed him with a sharp bone. Stinging ebbed the contact point but the male was too intoxicated.

Eyeing her, "What the fuck, Peyton?"

"Nice to see you too, boozy." Green irises rolled none too happy to see him. "I'm looking for my husband." Boney fingers tugged at the flimsy green dress which draped over her slender figure. The baggy t-shirt dress was accent by a belt. "He left last night and-"

"Fuck if I know." He dropped the 'F' bomb causally whilst tossing a flimsy hand up to stop her talking. Peyton made a slight growling sound, _grr_, But Nathan insisted, "How about checking outside Brooke's window? I bet that's where you'll find him - dead… cause if she doesn't kill him. I will."

Was he insinuating that they-?

No, he couldn't be. Blonde curls where grabbed by uncertain hands. It was a reflex she'd developed upon realizing her husband was no longer involved in their marriage ((years ago)). Yet and still, she twirled the masses intensely. Boggling eyes stared at the empty shot glass of vodka enviously. She hadn't touched a drop since Lucas sobered up and now she wanted nothing more than to taste it.

"You're wrong about Lucas. He loves me."

The NBA star stared at her. Icy eyes fluttered ingeniously before laughter bubbled in his belly. The jock attempted to withhold his chuckled but it was too much. "PuHahahahah!" He keeled over, slapping his knee nonsensically, "Oh damn, you are so frickin' delusional. You are like the poster child for idiocy."

There was no way to misconstrue his meaning. Nathan was convinced that her husbands was after her estranged BFF. The thought added fuel to an already raging fire. The bitch in her reared its ugly head, leaning over his masculine build. A sickly voice, so wretched it hurt, hissed an angry tirade over the pub's chatter. "You're one to talk about idiocy. Says the guy who lost his kid in the mall."

Low Blow.

"I hope you die."

* * *

**xXx

* * *

**

Z_RRR_oom, grey smoke chocked up from the mustang's exhaust into the hot summer heat. Lucas' sixty-four classic came to halt just outside his mother's former café. The café now labeled CoB for his ex-lover's boutique. Flaxen locks dipped over the steering will as the blonde lowered his forehead on the patented leather steering wheel. Heat burnt him at the touch as golden rays beat down from the sun onto the curves of the vintage vehicle.

Red refractions beamed from the car onto the clear display windows of the store strip. It was a deep red, so deep that in contrast green palm trees appeared almost yellow. The towering plants flopped wildly in the distance, lining the sidewalk to provide shade for pedestrians. Those very pedestrians walked the stretch staring at the shiny vehicle curiously. Tangled limbs loosely slung their groceries in one arm whilst the other pointed at the blonde.

"_You're lying'…" _

_Back and forth, they pushed and pulled. Rage charged bulging muscles until he was unable to control his strength. Massive hands gripped tiny shoulders and shook her harshly. The world quaked, shattered, spun all around the crying fashionista. _Slap! Slap! _Head jerked loudly and certainly painfully. Brooke's neck wrenched into a tight knot that seemed to be stabbed by dull blades. Scorching pounds beat against her cerebellum. A dull ache washed over her body until it became numb. _

_Pain. All of her senses were thrust from her body with the exception of touch and smell. Alcohol, it lay beneath his breath aiding his psychosis. Since Lindsey left him he'd been relying on the substance to avoid the pain. And tonight, standing in her darkened living room the venomous beverage transformed him into a crazed maniac. He'd sworn he would never lay a hand on her yet he couldn't resist the urge to _

_stop the lies. _

"_Its not yours! The baby is not yours!" _

_Lies. _

_All Lies._

_They both knew it. Firm fingers dug into her skin - seemingly holding on for dear life. Brittle nails sliced half-moons in her skin the further he dragged them backwards towards the couch. His leg hit the base of the sofa as if to cripple him even more. Barking, hatred spat at her. Tiny hands swung out at him viciously. Sharp nails managed to scratch hairy biceps once or twice. He winced aloud but was too incensed to release her_.

_Voluptuous lips parted in a semi-scream, "Get the Fuck off me!" _

"_Sssh! You're lying!" Love begged her not to break his heart. "You wouldn't hurt me like that!"_

_Bitterly, angrily the blonde yanked the brunette off the floor so that they were face to face. Tiny legs flailed as her body rose in the sky. It was only then she recognized the true extent of his strength - he could crush her. Fear rippled inside her but the warrior in her accepted the challenge. Tight jeans forced shapely legs into submission. Nevertheless, Brooke kicked at him in tears, Chanel pumps barely even reaching his knee cap. _

"_St-st-stop it!" _

"_Than admit the truth." _

"Ugh," he groaned into the steering wheel. Part of him wished he had gone home last night instead of drive around recklessly. However… A blonde head full of hair bobbed upwards at the sight of an eleven year old sporting a Mohawk. Blue eyes stared through his windshield as the little boy pushed through the Clothes Over Bro's entrance way. His left hands shoved the door open, right occupied by a green and black skateboard. Pudgy fingers waved towards the exit as he stepped from the door way.

Skateboard hitting the chalky sidewalk, the little boy placed one foot on the board. Behind him, his mother's pink CoB original swished with her jogging pace. _Click, clack_, he could literally hear those six inch heels tearing up the hard wood floor. Palms he imagined were still soft as satin pushed the door open once more. Brooke stuck her head from the doorway, smile simply adorable.

"HEY MA!" His raspy tenor was unmistakable. "Going to Ryan's to play Xbox Live! I'll be back in a few!"

"Be careful, Rockstar. And I expect you here at one sharp!"

12:00, he couldn't help notice his gold Rolex ticking away slowly. The watch urged him to use this keen opportunity to talk to Brooke. After all, it was she whom summoned the Scott family back to Tree Hill.

"Alright, Ma. Love Ya."

"Love you too, Big Man."

He looked up only to notice Kalian rolling down the block on his skateboard. Blonde brows furrowed when he turned to CoB, the Fashionista scuttled back inside nonchalantly. How dare she after all she had done to them? Pushing off his steering wheel, the Brooder pulled his car keys from the ignition. One hand shoved the keys into his blue jean pockets whilst the other grabbed his door handle. Huge fingers wrapped around the latch before snapping it open.

Broad shoulders pushed against the door causing it to swing into the road. _Swoosh! _Thank _GOD_ there was no oncoming traffic. Long legs climbed from the lowered seat into the roadway. Bright pupils narrowed into a squint upon targeting the boutique entrance. He jogged up the sidewalk, hoping he looked more confident and cool than he felt. Nerves trembled tough posture until he shook uncontrollably. Fuck, he wished he hadn't worn those old jeans from three years ago.

Ratty holes were enlarged in the whitewashed material. However, he strutted up to the glass door. Reading the sign: CLOSED. If she was anything like she was in high school… Both hands gently pressed against the door. The glass entrance swung open, cold air smacking him in the face. "Get yourself together, man."

DINNNG! DINNNG!

The bell chimed at his entrance.

"We're-" _Closed_. Words died on her lips as eye contact was established. She stood behind the counter in front of a backdrop of purple. It made her stand out, feel isolated amongst the couture clothing. Through the store drowned in fabric and material she was clearly naked under his glare. Lucas couldn't hide his hatred for the brunette. The day she revealed their baby was indeed just _her_ baby was the day his love turned into pure hate.

But the yearning, the resentment, everything was still passionate.

That never died.

Nor did the mutual attraction. Damn, he still looked hot… scruffy beard so rugged and his chiseled abdomen imprinted under his summer thermal. Brooke felt the tension building as did her former lover. Out of nowhere, the petite brunette slipped into the pathway of his vision.

"Brooke." Spite followed the exclamation. Spite returned although she had no right to be upset. If he had come here to fight, she would give him hell. "Lucas. We're closed."

Seriously? Seriously! How was it that she made him feel like shit? Beautiful as always, her face and demeanor were filled with annoyance and a hint of disgust. Looking him over, hazel eyes traveled the length of his body. Every ascension of her gaze was reinforced by a deepening sneer. Suddenly, Lucas was severely embarrassed for coming to the boutique of famous Fashion icon, Brooke Davis.

"Well?" Brooke changed positions, hand right hand leaving her hip to glossy hair. A tiny hand slipped into vibrantly sun kissed silk. Dark Persian tresses filtered through the large spaces of her fingers. The petite brunette stood with a warning on her pose, almost encouraging a confrontation. "What are you doing here? "

If she were going to be defensive, so was he.

"You called me remember?"

The blonde turned up chapped lips into a disgusted smirk. Firm hands snaked into either side of his pockets. Thick jean material scraped the coarse flesh of his palms, though he managed to tuck his fidgeting hands into the thin slits. "To fund for the pity party Nathan is throwing himself in Jamie's honor. Its just disgusting!"

Hazel eyes glared and Brooke moved forward. Lucas watched her long, shapely legs spread towards him. _Click! Click! Click… _Heavy heels beat down on the pale tile. A predatory gaze captured his body as she circled him. Carefully the brunette vixen paced pass Couture racks always staying at least five feet away from him. The firm bodied male followed her around in the circle, turning to meet her eyes rotation.

"Says the drunk." Brooke's growl was met with a shrug. She halted in front of him, standing in front of the clearance rack. The conversation currently transpiring was starting to really piss her off, "Look, Nathan is a good man and I will not let you-"

"Oh Cry me a fucking river!" As if the devil himself possessed him, Lucas snapped, "He's a pathetic, cheating, stupid bastard and you know it. I'd be surprised if Kailan didn't end up a dumb douche like his father!"

Oh the irony in that statement…

"Or worse, somewhere dead like Jamie."

Operation 'Shut Brooke Up' Accomplished.

Fuck, she couldn't take it anymore. Nathan was good father and to say such a thing was a spit in the face. Rage boiled in the deepest corners of her body. Heat cast over the sexy vixen with the force of a tsunami. At her side, both hands curled inward. His fist clenched, nails biting hard into the palms of her hand. The anger in her wouldn't settle down anymore. Everything in her screamed to slap him, to make him pay for being so crude.

Both fist beat against her hips in agitation, "GET OUT OF MY STORE!"

Lucas could feel his own rage beating within her chest. Right eyebrow rising in contempt, the blonde yelled at her, "What? The truth too much for you, Brooke! Can't deal with it! You're _skanking it up _with a dumb-shit! But what would I expect from _You_! Does Kailan know his mother is a whor-"

He knew he'd gone too far but…

_SLAP! SLAP! _Two flattened palms struck him fit of rage that could only be described as hysterics.

A haze of auburn curls surrounded his body like a blinding curtain followed by fierce fist. Hard nails were on the attack, searing for his skin and everything it possessed. Lucas threw up his hands, covering his face protectively. Brooke punched and slapped at him with all her strength. The tiny fist felt like little pieces of rock slamming into his torso, hard and stabbing.

Tight little pinches sprayed his hairy arms, as sharp nails scratched his skin. Ducking and dodging her little fist of fury, Lucas struggled to recoil. Shoulder blades slammed back against the doorframe, barely missing the exit. The problem was that he was now the one trapped between Brooke and the display window. What he did notice, however, was the open space below her arms. Taking a risky chance, Lucas lowered his defenses and darted out at her.

The sudden movement caught Brooke off guard, her arms reflexively wrapping around her body for protection. Long fingers clasped around her waist, just above her wide hips. Lucas could feel her hot flesh, the trembling of her body from his touch. He had won, but not for long. Rage came back, and before Lucas could completely sedate her, Brooke's hands flew out at him.

"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Pressing her hands into his shoulders, Brooke pounded her flat hands against his chest. Red tangles whirled around in the air as she screamed, "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE TRASH!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Voice menacing and raw like the grating of fingernails against a chalkboard. "YOU CHEATED WITH MY BROTHER!"

Brooke twisted in his arms, literally trying to punch his head off. Sharp nails scrapped into his skin. _GOD_, if any passing customers had seen this altercation, they might have called the cops. His arms were aching, wrapped around her waist so tightly he knew she had to be in pain. But he couldn't let her go…ever! So his arms held fast, heart thumping ferociously against his chest.

"Shut up you, EMO Drama King!" The Fashionista kneed him in the stomach. Quickly, he secured her legs by pinning them to his chest. She demanded, "Put me down! Put me down so I can rip you Adam's apple from your throat."

Pink skirts flared up in his face, porcelain skin reveal to his touch. Warm flesh blessed his coarse fingertips and the Brooder attempted to vary away from her. But her scent of kiwi and a raspberry blend was suffocating him. Yet and still, he held her ass up in the air. Tiny legs wiggled and it was then he felt that sense of deja vi.

Only this time he wasn't drunk and Brooke Penelope Davis was the crazy one.

"**PUT HER DOWN! PUT MY MOTHER DOWN!"**

Kailan's voice didn't come into play until Lucas felt the eleven year old's fists pounding into his lower back. POW! POW! Small fist made heavy contact, sharp pain bruising the Brooder's spin. Accompanied with Brooke's own series of blows, the Editor lost his balance. Both knees buckled and Lucas went crumbling down with the brunette on top of him. Tangling arms slammed into his chest harshly.

The brunette straddled her enemy whilst both hands punched at his chest. Lucas tried to grab her wrist but she was too quick. The battle royale was far from over when the spitting image of both his parents grabbed his mother by the shoulders. Gently, he tugged her from her victim and sat her on the floor. All the while Brooke struggled to get to him.

"Get off him, Ma." His bushy MoHawk wavered with intent. Both adults looked up at the towering tween. His eyes were red with disgust. "What is wrong with you? The both of you? Fighting like you're three years olds."

There lay, two of the most important people in his life fighting like children. He might have been a lot of things but the child never expected to be the adult. And now he would never get to know his _Uncle _because of this… never have a complete family. What would his father think? Kailan shook his head, adjusting his grey hoodie. Pursed lips swore under his breath.

"RockStar, I'm sorry." Pink lips cooed, "Kai-"

"Don't Ma…" Kailan folded his arms over his chest. "I don't know what to say to you. I get in trouble for beating up Kevin McFadden but you can beat up my f-"He stuttered, catching the mistake as Lucas started at him intently. "my father's brother. That's not right."

Blue eyes shifted to the only blonde in the room. Lucas pushed up on his elbows before picking himself up from the floor. Simultaneously, Brooke stood but her eyes were shifting from boy to man. Barred teeth bit down on her lip nervously. They shouldn't have been in the same room together let along staring each other down. Yet, the little Davis puffed out his chest to show his masculinity.

"And You. Stay away from my mother."

Lucas nodded before casting a murderous glare at Brooke. There was no way in hell he was staying away from her. "I'm sorry, little man. I wasn't trying to hurt your mother."

"I-" _BUZZZ_! _BUZZZ_! _BUZZZ_! Vibrations echoed throughout the store once again interrupting the designer. From her storage office, the store phone buzzed noisily. _BUZZZ_! _BUZZZ_! _BUZZZ_! With the benefit happening, there was no time for stalling. She hated to leave her son alone with _him_ but she had no choice. Gorgeous legs spread, abandoning the older and younger Scott males to their own devices.

"I truly am sorry." Deep tenor acknowledge before turning to leave. Kailan glanced back at the direction his mother disappeared in. "Uncle Lucas, I know you are sorry. I know that."

Strong legs halted mid-step. "You do?"

Kailan thrust little hands into his pocket in a familiar fashion. "Yes, and that why I want to get to know you. Other than the awesome gifts you send on Christmas. I'd like to know you. As my uncle and maybe as-"

"A friend?"

"Yeah, a friend."

* * *

**xXx

* * *

**

**FashionBaller23's Newest Blog Update: **_How I Meet Your Father_

_Gammy think's I'm going to delete my blog - well she's really off her old lady rocker. Its not like some big name editor will read this and go - wow, I know who this is… LOL, seriously I have a better chance of being struck by lightening. So, in other words, I'm going to keep updating about my life._

_And to Today, gees, today was like Mortal Combat and Call of Duty + the Super Mario Smash Brothers = Crazy Weird/fantastic. My family is so weird. I have My Mom, lets call her Padme and My Uncle is Anikan Skywalker whom is really Darth Vader. My Dad is Uncle Obi Wan… see, Its insane. And today Padme and Anikan reacted the last screen of Revenge of the Sith and I got to say it was horrible._

_But I met my 'possible' bio dad - if indeed my real Dad isn't my bio dad. _

_I'm stomped._

_But that's how I met My father._

Sawyer gripped her cell phone close to her eyes. It was hard to see on the small screen when she was so used to her laptop. But, her father had ruined her virtual life and she was forced to make do. Thus, she read the interesting blog of the North Carolina celebrity brat currently storming the internet. There was a small group starting the FASHION BALLER 23 witch-hunt and the tween wanted to join.

What else was there to do in that sleepy old town?


End file.
